Koukyuu
by foodeatspeople
Summary: A girl is taken and is involve in something she never thought possible. Harem Lemon s violence Grimmjow/oc Aizen/oc Gin/oc etc. multi chapters mature
1. Revenge

Woot! first of the two new stories up! YAY! this one as you can see i started a while back and just now was able to finished the first chapter...i got distracted as usual. anyway, this will be an actual story of sorts, multi chaptered and everything with smut galore (if it works as i have envisioned) -smile-

the title in japanese basically means Harem because i lack creativity, but that should tell you how this is going to be. though really it's a reverse harem, so lots o' guys! hehehe

i hope you all enjoy it and no i do not own any bleach character.

"Therein lies the defect of revenge: it's all in the anticipation; the thing itself is a pain, not a pleasure; at least the pain is the biggest end of it." mark twain

3/21/10

"Geez I didn't realize this place was so big!" talking to herself as she walked around yet another corridor in the rather expansive palace Los Noches, the girl Suzu had to wonder at how something so grand in stature was even created. It seemed impossible that any normal person could do such a thing but then again, what was _normal_ about her situation?

She had been taken against her will, brought here all for some obviously sick yet oddly sexy person, whom upon first meeting shed her albeit pleasantly of her virgin status. After that he had left and told her to stay put, which she did not heed. Now it was looking like that had been a decidedly bad idea.

She was so lost now that even if she were to turn back it was doubtful she would find her room. Instead she continued to turn corner after corner, losing herself further in this maze of a rabbit hole.

_If only it were like that_ she thought. "Then I could just follow the white rabbit and get out in no time!"

Stopping she gave that thought; wasn't it the rabbit that led Alice down into wonderland and started the whole mess to begin with? She huffed and folded her arms. "Well that won't work."

While she was contemplating which way to turn next, a man was walking towards her; hands shoved in his pockets and an angry scowl on his face, he spotted the girl and his angry demeanor altered.

_So that was the girl that had been brought here, Aizen's new toy_. "Che" he scoffed; she didn't look like much. Either way, it didn't matter all that greatly. That prick Aizen had pissed him off for the last time and now, it was time for payback.

Approaching the girl, he stood directly in front of her and waited for her to notice him, which infuriatingly enough she was slow to do. "Oi, onna" he tried getting her attention and slowly she looked up. "Eh?" she saw him but did not know what to make of this weird man.

She looked him quizzically up and down, noting all the peculiar features. His spiky blue hair and blue eyes, the jaw piece on the right side of his face and then lower a hole in his abdominals. She didn't know which part stood out more but she was curious about the hole.

"Hmm" unthinkingly she reached her hand out and shot it through his hole. Seconds after she retreated, it felt weird and gave her the chills, while he yelled at her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" his irate face glared down at her.

"Huh? I-dunno. Why do you have a hole in your freakin' stomach! That's weird!" she yelled right back, angering him further.

"Hah? Don't ask stupid questions." He leaned closer, closing in on her. She could practically touch him, seeing his chest so very close. She looked up and noted his smoldering stare, piercing her with intent. Suzu's face heated and a blush absently spread.

"What are you doing" another individual appeared, forcing his gaze elsewhere. "Grimmjow" he said, coming to stand a few paces off. The blue haired man backed off.

"Ulquiorra" he spat, sounding downright hateful. She looked from one man to the next, not sure what was going on.

"What are you doing with that girl?" she looked to the new individual, pointing a finger at herself "Me?"

"What's it to you." once more angry and resentful. They ignored her so she tried waving a hand, to get their attention. "Hey!"

"That girl belongs to Aizen-sama and no one is to mess with her."

"Che, like I give a fuck." Suzu fumed, fists balled and face puffed; she was getting a **little** sick of being ignored.

"Regardless" the green eyed man walked forward coming to stand closer to the pair "I will take her back to her chambers." Now he was right beside her.

"It is what Aizen-sama would want." The panther growled but the other man didn't seem to care, looking expectantly to the girl. "Come" was all he said, before walking onward; she stared after him, a little annoyed at how casually he commanded her, like she was just supposed to blindly follow.

Nevertheless she really did want to get back, so with a last look to the blue haired guy, "uh, bye I guess" and she ran after the pallid man.

After a creepy but rather enlightening visit from the one called Gin, wherein he explained to her the espada and their role as Aizen's elite force, Suzu was once more alone and once more bored. Not one to sit still for too long, she soon was wandering the halls yet again and quickly forgetting the trouble she had found herself in earlier.

She passed by other rooms, some with doors shut but others opened invitingly, teeming with curious wonder. In one room held a guy slumped on some pillows, happily snoring with his mouth wide open. She giggled at the sight but kept walking. Another held various instruments all dangerous looking and shiny, sharp and deadly. Some was scientific in appearance like beakers and test tubes. All in all the place kinda freaked her out, backing away slowly only to bump into a man entering.

"Oh" she turned with a fright, seeing the bespectacled man with pink hair and an unpleasant scowl on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded and Suzu stammered for an excuse.

"I-uh…you see-""Get out" was his sharp retort and quickly she fled, happy to be gone from such a scary place.

After about an hour of wandering and snooping here and there she grew tired her feet hurting. She slumped down to the floor, sat by a wall, her legs stretched. What else was there to do? Surely there was some entertainment to be had. A big mansion of a place like this, certainly there should be some sort of fun.

Sighing, she kinda wished some of those men she encountered before would show up; at least they were entertaining, albeit confusing. Perhaps if she could find it, she could go back to her room and sleep. Standing she was just about to go search for it when a being appeared.

It flashed before her, startling the girl as she stared. It sniffed the air, though it was hard to tell any sort of nose on the creature; it wore a mask like the others before but this was not human in appearance.

_Was this what they called a hollow_? She figured it must be so, it was ugly and stout and there was a hole in its chest. It didn't speak but merely snarled, encroaching further as Suzu backed up.

"Okay now, hang on a second" she tried reasoning. It stopped briefly to stare at her.

"You seem like a –nice err, hollow" meanwhile she kept backing up. "I really don't want to fight _or be eaten_ she thought. "So just, be calm and, uh-"it licked it lips or mouth piece, smirking.

"-RUN!" she finished and made a dash down the hallway. Sadly however it was much quicker and caught the girl before she made it very far. She thrashed and tried striking it but it was futile and soon she was thrown roughly to the floor, hitting hard against the tile.

She attempted lifting herself but the hollow came atop her, holding her face down with its weight upon her. She whimpered and moaned in distress while its mouth grew closer, saliva near her neck.

Before she was to be consumed however, a voice sounded not far off. "What's this shit?"

The hollow lifted its head, seeing the sixth espada Grimmjow glaring disgusted.

"Che, taken down and by a weakling like this… How pathetic." He walked closer to the pair and the hollow grew fearful however still unwilling to let go of its prey. When Grimmjow got close enough, the hollow became agitated and lunged towards the panther as he stood staring.

Naturally enough he caught the weakling with ease, holding him by the throat as it thrashed wildly. It roared and screamed but it was already too late. A cero formed, the Sexta fired frying the lower level hollow till nothing was left. That taken care of he came to stand over the girl as she stared up, wide eyed at him.

She knew the espada were supposed to be strong but that was just insane. He glared his eyes narrowed before a 'che' ensued and he lifted her up to throw her carelessly over a shoulder. "Hey! What the hell!?" she screamed in protest. She was _not_ a sack of potatoes. She wiggled but that ended up only sending his broad shoulder further into her stomach.

"Put me down! It hurts!" she wailed. He didn't say anything though she thought she heard him growl. Giving up, she slumped even more and waited until they reached her room. Only then did he sling her down, onto her bed, watching as she righted herself up on her forearms.

Immediately she began anew, yelling at the espada. "What the hell!" she screamed. "What was that—for "she realized he was still staring and rather intently, making her just a tad bit uncomfortable.

She sat up more, a curious look to her once angry face. "What? Why are you—giving me that look?" her brows knit together in question. "Is there something on my face or" before she had time to finish her sentence, the Sexta had bent over, hands palm down on either side of the girl forcing her to lay back, trapping her under him. She was understandably surprised with a startled gasp as he locked her eyes with his beautiful blues.

"Just shut up" he told her and then leaned down to capture her mouth with his.

Immediately she froze beneath him, shocked. She didn't even know the guy after all; so why was he kissing her? When he did relinquish her lips, he stared down at her big eyes and then began reaching for the ties to her outfit, quickly undoing the top portion with great ease. Seeing something else rather than the flesh he had hoped for, he removed her bra, tearing it in annoyance. Only then could he take up lapping and licking her small bosom, while his other hand roamed lower, attempting to remove her hakamas.

All the while the girl Suzu laid in confusion at her current predicament with this strange man—er beast, she wasn't entirely sure which. A rational more logical side of her wanted to be afraid and struggle in effort to get away from him and his pawing but for some reason that wasn't the side in control currently.

Instead her body was tingling in excitement and anticipation of what was to come. Something about the way he was handling her; it was like he took up her whole being, possessing her in animalistic desire and she didn't want to tear away. She liked this feeling and how he touched her.

He was still busying himself with her chest, fondling and encompassing until he pulled away, just long enough to rid her of the lower half of her garb and to remove his jacket, tossing it with abandon to the floor. Once her clothes were all shed, he was ready; now he would get his revenge and show Aizen who was in control. Taking his straining urge, he claimed her, going in as far as would allow before coming back, setting a pace.

The girl moaned and then sighed, closing her eyes in concentration and feeling him as he moved. Even the way he moved within her struck her as how an animal would move; there was no hesitation just raw need. While pumping away he bit and nibbled her neck and throat then her ear, lightly. There didn't seem to be any part of him not occupied with something.

Finally when it became too much, she came with a groan, the pleasant feeling swelling to an overflow. She nearly regretted not having lasted longer, disappointed that it was over only the espada had other ideas concerning that.

He dislodged but only to flip her, turning to lie on her stomach where he removed her opened top, the lower half of her falling over the edge of the mattress. Satisfied with that, he was inside her once again and once more driving with need, biting her on the back and the scruff of the neck. Always like an animal.

Thrusting and groping, holding her legs spread to accommodate, he would admit he was enjoying himself, more than he thought he would with such a frail looking girl. And she from the sounds of it was enjoying it too, sighing and whimpering, like a cat.

When she came again, he sped up more and with a near growl came as well, doubling over somewhat, breathing heartily. Job done and fully satisfied he withdrew and collected his things, watching her through narrowed predatory eyes before leaving smiling with the knowledge that he took what was Aizen's and she enjoyed it.

After that first time, there were many that followed between the girl and the Sexta; all the while she was with Aizen, very much his property.

Walking the halls, bored yet again, Suzu wondered what everyone else was doing. Grimmjow hadn't come for her in a couple days and Aizen was busy in other endeavors so she was left to her own uncreative devices. She wasn't tired and yet there was little to do otherwise.

Maybe she could talk to someone, perhaps Gin was free; he always seemed to find time to bug Aizen after all. Destination set she wondered in the general direction he could be until she ran smack into something. Falling on her backside, she rubbed it soothingly before checking to see what it was; whatever it had been was hard and extremely big.

"Huh? What's that, you little pest?" she heard from above and looked to see Yammy the tenth espada staring at her. He was huge! It was no wonder she felt like ran into a semi. "Umm, sorry about that" she said standing "I didn't see you" though that sounded ridiculous once it passed her lips. How could she miss him?

"Oh? Are you blind or just retarded" he said. "I didn't know any better I think that was on purpose."

"What, no. Why would I?" honestly, that had hurt. But the giant didn't buy it.

"Hmm, maybe I should show ya what it feels like to be smashed into." She looked confused and he approached. He had a fist raised high. "I was bored anyways" he said before extending a massive hand, striking the much smaller girl. She flew with the force of the hit, striking the nearby wall opposite where she had been walking, slumping to the floor.

Her cheek was already bruised, turning a dark shade and blood seeped from her mouth.

"Ahh, it's not so fun is it, little worm?" he asked and picked her up by the collar as she squinted opening her eyes. She didn't understand what his problem was but glared at him nonetheless as best as she could.

"Hah, what's that look for?" she continued to stare and he laughed humorless. He shoved her forceful back into the wall, making her back crack though probably not broken. Then he put his hand around her neck, squeezing.

"Bas—tard" she made out, breathless and he roared "Hah?" he said. She continued to struggle. "You pest!" he boomed loudly and smashed her head into the wall with his hand. After that she went limp with unconsciousness and he dropped her, disinterested. "Feh, stupid bitch" and walked off.

A while later the Sexta was walking down said hallway, headed to the girl's room. It had been a couple days since their last entanglement so he figured she was good to go. However along the way he spotted her, seeing the destruction of the surroundings and the blood coming from her unconscious form.

He went to her and bent down, touching her to turn her slightly, getting a better view of the damage; she was bruised and bleeding, blood trickled from her forehead. That was all he needed.

Picking her up he hauled her back to her room, setting her down on her side on the mattress. He growled, his fists clenched; he would find who did this, no mistaking that and would have left to do just that however, the desire to stay prompted him more.

He got in bed with her, lying behind her with his arms around her. He inhaled her scent though the stench of blood polluted it, angering him even more. Whether obvious to him or not, somehow the espada had grown accustomed to her. What started as payback ended up something entirely different and now she meant something to him, though Grimmjow would never say that in his right mind.

He was used to her and wanted it to stay that way. Clutching her to him, he tried to rest and wait until she woke. However just as he closed his eyes, he felt a controlled reiatsu and immediately was up, glaring heated at his so called master.

"Oh, what is this?" Aizen asked, quite calm "You look like a wounded animal, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow growled and he got closer to the pair, finally seeing the injuries on the girl. "I see"

"That must be what I detected earlier." He said sounding nonchalant though she was hurt.

Naturally the panther was pissed off and would have done something reckless however Suzu moved, rolling over with her face in his chest. She moaned though in slumber, obviously still in pain. Aizen watched, noting the espada's expression and the shift in reiatsu.

_Interesting _he thought with an imperceptive smile before "Come, we shall take her to the infirmary." And with that the pair left, Aizen in front with Grimmjow cradling the girl behind him.


	2. Rescue

Yesh! chapter two of the smexiness! whooo -wipes brow- i am actually exhausted because of this chapter...(in more ways than you'll know eheh) this ended up being 10 pages and almost 5,000 words long, the most i've ever written for a single chappie. Also interesting and confusingly enough, it ended up taking about 31 or 32 KB also the longest for any one chapter...

ahh well, it did end up taking me about 2 months to finish this damn thing but other fics (heart) and depression of life butted in and slowed me down considerably..-cue anime face of blah-

Do not own Bleach or its characters nor the lyrics from Mulan.

Oh yeah, also Happy birthday Itsygo! -smile-

5/12/10

_You're the saddest bunch_  
_I ever met_  
_But you can bet_  
_Before we're through_  
_Mister, I'll make a man_  
_out of you _

It took Suzu two and a half weeks to fully recover from her run in with the tenth espada and in that time she learned two things; Grimmjow cared about her (at least to a degree) and she hated being incapacitated. Their hospital or what have you was probably ten times worse than any human one, with sucky nurses, horrible food and nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to do. If the Sexta hadn't come by every now and then she was certain she would have died of boredom.

Making a mental note to never get that messed up again, if for no other reason than to never step foot inside the infirmary, Suzu strolled down the hall, glad to be up and on her feet once again. It wasn't all bad however; that much time laid in bed got her to pay attention to things she wouldn't normally have noticed. And because of that she was now able to better sense spiritual pressure; hopefully she would be able to detect Yammy and learn to stay away when he was near.

Now practically on the other side of Los Noches, getting as much distance as she possibly could from her 'prison', she felt something; two somethings more accurately and they were not far off. Taking the cue, she wandered on much like an inquisitive girl chasing a rabbit or far deadlier a cat with curiosity.

Once she reached the place where the odd spiritual pressure was emanating Suzu gulped, a nervous lump forming in her throat; she was standing in front of Szyael's creepy lab/room. She had been here once before on accident and remembered it not being very pleasant. Still, she was ever so curious; she have never felt these reiatsu before…so taking a deep steadying breath in and then holding it with her back stiffly straightened, the girl Suzu opened the door marching in.

Looking around she didn't see anyone immediately and nothing struck her as being wrong(well apart from the room itself…) so shutting the door in case someone found her sneaking she wandered aimless, squelching the desire to shudder in terror at her surroundings.

The last time she was here she hadn't had the chance or better, the urge to go in farther than a few feet but this time she journeyed back, seeing more things that made her rather wish she hadn't stepped foot inside his room. However the pressure she had felt before was growing stronger and shortly she had found another door which opened led to another smaller chamber.

It was here she found him; a boy with striking orange hair dressed in unfamiliar dark robes, secured to a metal surgical like table, slanted vertically. He appeared unconscious and bruised like he had been in a fight or beaten and Suzu gasped rushing to him.

"Oh my God! Hey, are you alright? Can you hear me?" she asked him but he was unmoving.

"Hey!" she tried again but there was no response from the boy, which worried her further. After a few despairing minutes however the boy slowly began to open his eyes. Seeing the girl before him he rasped "Who are you?"

"Yokatta…" she sighed happily, glad he was alright. Straining her head up to see him "Hang on, I'll get you down."

Quickly she scanned the area, not terribly certain what would be of any use to her; he was so far up and she was short. Fortunately she spotted a table of sorts nearby and dragged it over closer to the captive boy. Not bothering to clear it off she stepped up and reached, grabbing at the bonds on his wrists. Even then she had to stand on tip toes and lean as far over as she thought safely possible. Finally after a bit of struggle she had undone both restraints and watched as he fell to the floor heavily. She hopped off the table and rushed to his side as he steadily got up.

"Are you okay?" she asked again, quite concerned; he appeared to be very weak in her eyes. Still he managed to straighten himself, sitting on his knees with a hand on his head. "Yeah, I think so" was his reply.

After looking around for a bit he turned back to her. "Are you the only one here?" he asked and she nodded. "Yah, but we need to go" she stood quickly.

He got up but was hesitant, still searching. "Come on" she said, pulling him to get him to follow as she began leading him to the exit. "Wait a minute" he said. She stopped tugging and stared.

"There should be someone else here too." He went off in another direction and Suzu trailed after. He searched and the girl spoke worriedly voicing her thoughts "What are you looking for, we don't time for this; if he finds us-" she trailed off taken up in wild musings of what would happen if they were caught. Soon they came to another section of his room, finding yet another person though this one tied up on the ground.

"Oh" she stared seeing the other boy; she had almost forgotten there had been _two_ spiritual pressures; she was far too paranoid about not being found out.

The orange haired boy meanwhile was trying to rouse his companion; "Oi, Renji wake up" untying him, he hovered over the red head, waiting until he opened his eyes.

Finally he awoke, groaning "What the hell…Ichigo" he sat up a bit woozy. "Tch, that pink haired freak was stronger than I thought."

"Yah well, it doesn't matter. Come on" Ichigo replied and with that they left, Suzu happy to be out of that madhouse, with any luck for good.

Deciding it would be best to take the escapees back to her room and go from there, Suzu showed them the way and after what seemed eternity for an ever paranoid girl they arrived and quickly shut the door behind the boys.

"Well that was enough excitement for one day" she said sarcastic going to the bed to flop down upon it, clearly drained from her ordeal. The boys viewed their new surroundings before asking the more pertinent question of "Who are you"

"Oh" she lifted her head up to see them. "Just a regular kidnapped person, similar to you I would imagine." She sat up fully, smiling. "My name is Suzu; and you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Renji Abarai; we're soul reapers."

She perked up at this. "Oh, so you **are** Shinigami…I had wondered about that; you have similar clothing."

"Well actually" Renji began pointing at him "this guy here is only a substitute; he's not _really_ a Shinigami—""What was that" Ichigo fumed.

"I'm only telling it like it is—you are a substitute" Renji's face was smug further fueling the boy's rage.

"Oh yah, well who was it that kicked your ass again?" now Ichigo was smug as the red head's demeanor shifted.

"That was only ONE time" he yelled, fists balled and face crumpled.

"More like three times…" he grinned as his companion grew furious. Their fight got more and more heated until finally the girl interrupted their quibbling with a question of her own. "So if you're Shinigami, then how did you get caught?" that halted them rather quickly as they turned to stare at her.

"That pink haired bastard cheated, that's why" Renji grumped, clearly unhappy to have been thwarted so easily. "We were just making the preparations to come over here and launch an assault when he showed up…" arms folded he closed his eyes and didn't go on any further so his partner continued for him.

"He just appeared and then everything got hazy and blurry and then I woke up tied up like that. The restraints he used must have zapped my reiatsu because I couldn't break 'em." Now his face too showed a glower. "So here we are"

"And on top of that my Zanpakuto is gone" this apparently was worse than all else as the red head's face shown angrily.

"Oh, I see" not knowing what else to say at that moment; though she did feel for the pair, being likeminded as far as the kidnapping. Still she wondered what they had had in store for the pair, all tied up as they were and in Szyael's lab no less. Quickly a thought formed that made a blush spread clear on her features as she tried stifling it with her hand to her mouth.

_Now why had __**that **__come to mind_ she chided herself for her less than pure thoughts. Though admittedly glancing to the pair before her she would acknowledge their attractive features and neither was lacking in muscle from what she could glean currently.

From that thought spun another and without really meaning to Suzu spurted "Take off your shirt"; a resounding 'Eh' followed as the boys gawked at the strange girl. "What—did you say?"

"Ano…" she really didn't know how to fix the situation she had just blindly created however, now that it was out in the open she did kinda want to know. Forging on she tried a more subtle approach. "That is to say"

"I wish to verify something" _yes, that's the way_ she thought triumphantly. "So if you would—please take off your shirts."

They shared a glance in silent questioning but Ichigo asked "Why do you need-""Just do it okay!" she yelled.

"Do you want my help or not?" they were tempted to ask 'with what' but the look she was giving them each made them rethink it and so reluctantly the boys removed their tops with tinted pink cheeks.

Suzu meanwhile about had a fangirl meltdown, wishing to squeal with glee at the sight before her. She had been right in her assumptions of their fitness and now wanted nothing more than to glomp each of them where they stood. However she managed to remain composed and thought about what to do with this blessed bounty she had been given.

Clearly Szyael had had some not so pleasant plans in store for the boys, so it was a good thing she had freed them but now what? Given time she was sure he would come looking for his 'subjects' and she definitely did not wish for that horror upon _anyone_. However, how was she supposed to protect the pair from that very plausible fate?

She wasn't a Shinigami and didn't have any powers; she was certainly lacking in the ninja skills and in upper body strength in general. So the question was what did she have that would benefit them and deter the mad scientist at the same time? She thought back on the one encounter she had with the octava and suddenly like a light bulb the answer was illuminated.

"Let's have sex" she said to which a rather long silence ensued, followed shortly by a "Huh?" from the pair of them. Ichigo was the first to speak up, loudly protesting "What—what are you talking about; why would we do that?"

She gave them a critical look before walking towards them "If you want Szyael to leave you alone then we have to" she said. They still stared so continuing "I'm being serious- Come on, let's do it." she began to remove her hakamas making it easier for her.

"What, no way" the orange haired one shrieked "Put your pants back on!" covering his eyes in the process while the red head seemed befuddled and a little more pink in the cheeks than before. Both stayed where they were however, making no attempt to touch her, further confusing the girl.

She stopped "I don't get it…I'm offering you two to have sex with me, standing _in_ my underwear, ready for the taking and you just stand there?" she had her hands on her hips and her brows furrowed.

"What the hell? What kind of men are you?" Seriously, Grimmjow would have been all over her if she had dared try something like this with him, but these two just stood there… She contemplated the reasons for their bizarre response at her proposal.

True they had just met but even so—Naked, hello! Plus it was for their survival—why wouldn't they want to…

"You'd rather it be with each other?" she asked pointing from one boy to the other and immediately they exploded. "Hell no!" they shouted perfectly in synch. Okay, so they weren't gay.

_Well then what else could it_-she stopped with a sudden realization "You're virgins!" she exclaimed. Ichigo turned a shade pinker, with his head to the side not meeting her gaze. Renji spoke up "Well I don't know about this guy, but I have-""No you have not! Don't lie!" he said, clearly not believing the red head. While they had another glaring match Suzu sighed nearby.

This was just not going her way. Only she could find not one but _two_ virgins in all of Hueco Mundo…she shook her head and focused. This wasn't _impossible_ just a bit harder. Gaining their attention back "Hey, boys" she shouted. When they stopped and looked at her she beckoned "Come here"

Naturally neither moved so she was forced to be more aggressive, stating "I could always just kick you out and leave you to fend for yourselves, weaponless and all." They shared a look uncertain but they moved towards her slowly. Realizing they both were pretty tall she decided she needed some help and climbed back to stand on the bed.

"Okay now, just stand right here" she gestured pointing to a spot in front and waited till they got close. Once they did she said "Kiss me" and was once again met with blank stares from the pair.

"What, you do know how to do that much don't you?" when neither responded she about threw her hands in the air, utterly defeated. "You're kidding! You haven't done that either!"

"Geeze, what do they teach you in soul society?" _it looks like I'll have to teach them everything._

"Okay fine; it's really not that hard" she began, trying to control the urge to strangle them. She looked to the guys, seeing which one would be better to start with. "I'll show you" picking Renji who looked the less difficult of the two she said "You just place your hands like so" placing her hands on his chest "And then move _your_ hands here" taking a hold of his hands and making it so they wrapped around her waist.

As she leaned in towards him his face flushed with embarrassment or excitement she couldn't tell.

"Then you lean in" her fingers working their way up his chest "-close your eyes—"she closed hers and he gulped nervously. "Then your lips touch" softly her lips grazed his and his body temperature increased a few degrees. When she pulled back and opened her eyes, Renji's face was beat and his heart raced.

"And that's all there is to it" she told them. She looked to Ichigo as he stood mortified nearby. "Now you; it's your turn" she said. Unwinding the red head's arms that had become tighter from their kiss, she moved towards the other "Come here"

He quickly fled moving away "No way"

"Aww come on, it's just a kiss""No" he said. "Just one measly kiss" she tried moving towards him.

"Please?""NO!" when he turned to flee she launched her assault, springing from the bed and onto his back with her legs wrapped around him as he struggled. She tried kissing him but he yanked and shoved, successfully getting her off him though she hit the ground harshly.

She sat dejected, tears in her eyes as she cried "That hurt" sniffing "You didn't have to—be so mean" she wailed, rubbing at her eyes. The boys stared at her, feeling bad. "Geeze Ichigo, I think she's hurt" Renji said.

Ichigo panicked "Ah, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so rough" he tried as she cried. "Hey, are you alright" he leaned down to inspect her for injuries; when he was close enough she lifted her head, the supposed tears dried from her face. She smirked and dove in, crashing her mouth onto his, stealing a kiss. He jerked away startled and she laughed.

"Oh I'm just peachy" she said standing a smile on her face. "But thanks for your concern…" she dusted herself off while he glared, face reddened.

She went back to the bed. "Now then, it's time to get to the real business…who wants to go first?"

On cue "Hell no" Ichigo said, once more retreating leaving Renji who was closest to the girl.

_Like I didn't see that one coming_ she thought snidely. "Okay, I guess that means you're first" she told Renji whose back stiffened at its mention. She had climbed on the bed and stretched out, invitingly. She patted the mattress "Come on, it won't hurt" she told him. He was reluctant at first but eventually began lowering himself to the bed as Ichigo had a heart attack.

"You're not going to do that with me here! That's disgusting! Hey, are you listening to muumpf" silenced as Suzu threw a pillow his way, hitting his face.

"Oi!" he took the pillow from his face and was immediately blanketed with a sheet. "Cover up then" Suzu said roughly. "Oh and plug up your ears; this part will have an R rating" she mocked and smirked, turning back to the red head waiting.

"Come a little closer" she called and he complied crawling over her, supported with his forearms, palms flat on the mattress. She removed the bandana from his forehead, seeing more streaks of black there, smirking with thoughts of its potential future 'uses'.

"That's better." She grinned and grasped his chin, pulling him down so she could kiss him fully then released him and lay back with her arms bowed out rested behind her head. She smiled "Well, aren't ya gonna unzip me?" she asked him, referring to her unopened top.

He hesitated and swallowed another lump but did as she suggested with unsteady movements, partially relieved when he noted she had a bra on underneath.

"See that wasn't so hard" she sat up again to shed her top and then undid the hooks on her bra, catching it so it still covered her with the straps dangling. "Do you want to see more?" she leaned back in to kiss him and dropped her hands from the bra. While in the kiss she took one of his hands and placed it atop her cleavage so he could feel her. His reaction was instant as he jerked in the kiss.

She moved his hand around for him, cupping her breast and inserted her tongue into his open mouth. Still connected at the mouth, she laid back again, this time with the red head above her fully immersed in the kiss. She let go of his hand and it stayed as he took control of it. Ichigo forgotten, Renji massaged her breast timidly at first and then more firmly eliciting a moan of pleasure from the girl as her head fell back. Throat exposed he nipped and sucked it before daring to venture down to her bosom already occupied by his hand. Mouth encompassing and closing around a bud, Suzu had to close her eyes biting her lip. "Renji" she whimpered.

Laving her with his tongue she let him continue, unable and unwilling at this point to stop him with her back arching of its own further into his face. One hand working on one breast, his mouth worked on sucking the other while a different part of him grew in need.

"Mm, Renji" she purred and lay flat back on the mattress, watching his rapt attention at her chest. When he finally lifted his face, his hot breath fanning a peak, she smiled and touched his cheek. "I think it's time for the next step" she told him. He seemed confused, making it that much cuter. Sitting up a bit never once breaking eye contact, she slid her panties off and held them aloft to the side before dropping them by the bed.

Renji's rapidly reddening face was priceless and Suzu had to hide a snicker at seeing it. Smirking "See anything you like" she asked. "Or does your face always turn that shade of red?" she touched his face and he sobered, leaning in to kiss her. Reaching down his person, she grabbed him feeling it stiffen and making him jump all in the same turn.

"Are you ready?" she asked, rubbing him. Unable to speak or form a coherent thought, he didn't respond until she let go and lay back, her legs spread slightly. Only then did he take matters into his own hand and reveal his nagging hindrance, coming down to lie between her legs, brushing against her warmth. He took a steadying breath and then inch by inch submerged himself into her, closing his eyes after he was fully inside.

After a bit he began moving though she could feel him tremble with effort or excitement as he slowly pumped. Quickly his mind went on standby and his body took the lead, picking up speed after a few short minutes. His face flushed and body perspiring he came all too soon for Suzu who was just beginning to feel some pleasure in his movements.

Nevertheless she smirked, congratulating him "Good for you; not bad for your first attempt." She kissed him as he blushed and catching his breath he removed himself, getting off the bed to slump against the wall, eyes closed. In all honesty she was surprised he had lasted that long; he felt so hard she was sure he would explode just being inside her. Apparently she had done an excellent job of working him up, maybe _too_ good a job…

_Oh well, time for the next victim_ "Oh Ichigo, it's your turn" she called eyeing the traumatized boy in the corner.

He practically glared a hole through her "You guys are assholes" he stated. He couldn't **believe** they had done that in front of him; he was going to be scarred for life…

"Aw, come on; don't be such a spoilsport; surely that gave you _some_ ideas" she said.

"Tch" he folded his arms across his chest and turned away from her though a blush stained his features.

"Just do it already" from the sidelines came Renji as he opened his eyes to stare at Ichigo. "Stop being a pansy." "What!"

"I realize this may be hard for you, being just a 'boy' an' all, but take it from a _real_ man and just do it already" his smug voice taunted the carrot top who fumed, face red. "Why you—!"

He turned back to the girl who still laid spread out on the bed, slightly glistening from sweat and the boy's face grew hot.

"Come here Ichigo" she said as she touched her body, trying to work him up.

_Okay_ he thought _I can do this _he resolved. After all if that red haired moron could do it then why couldn't he?

His face hardened and he approached the bed, an ever so slight tremor in his steps. When he got close, she turned to lie on her back, hand at her bosom. "Come here Ichigo" he swallowed but got on the bed on his knees and watched as she approached him likewise.

Suzu took note of his gruff exterior commenting "Aw, what's with that angry scowl" she touched his cheek gently. "Come now, it's not so bad…you could at least pretend that you're having a good time"

"Here, let me help you-" she began kissing her way down his chest, licking along the strong muscles; finding his nipple she bit him gently and felt him twitch not sure what to make of it. She came back up, nibbling on his neck and feeling her way down his body slowly with her hand. She touched him and could feel a small bulge indicating he _was _feeling something. She kissed him on the lips while softly rubbing him through the hakamas.

When she grabbed him however a little harder than before, Ichigo seized her wrist in his hand, stopping her and breaking from the kiss. "Stop it" he said sternly, his eyes fierce. She stared a bit shocked but then lowered her hand when he released her and scoffed.

"Fine" she said. "Be that way. I'll just lay down then." So said she laid flat on her back with her head to the side, eyes shut and arm laid by her face on the bed. He blinked face still angry but inside a war raged.

Despite his best intentions to remain neutral, Ichigo was finding it extremely hard to do and in agreement with this he was getting hard too.

His mistake was that he had approached this like it was some mission from times before where it was key he not become flustered lest he be defeated but this was one situation where having a hardened heart didn't help. As he was quickly finding out, he was slowly losing control of his body and with it all prudish thoughts from before. Seeing her laid out and waiting was tempting…

He got down on his hands and crawled over to the girl who appeared asleep though he knew better. Starting at her belly, he began kissing his way up her body; over her stomach and to her ribs before stopping. He had made it to her breasts and was unsure what to do. His priggish nature began to rear its ugly head and he didn't know if he could go on.

Abruptly "Aw, why'd you stop" The girl had opened her eyes and now stared at him "You were just getting to the good stuff" she whined. Ichigo's face turned pink and she giggled.

"Ya know, you two are kinda similar" she told him and the blush disappeared quickly.

"Here" she sat up "Just do what I'm doing to you." she took her mouth and placed it over his nipple, sucking it and licking it and Ichigo tensed. She did this several times before finally he took action, fondling her breast. She stopped and looked up, seeing a change in his demeanor and allowed herself to fall back on the bed with the boy over her.

Gaining confidence in his actions, he tested a nipple experimentally, thrumming the tip while she arched upwards calling him. "Ichigo" he continued this for a bit and then leaned down, taking a breast in his mouth. Sliding an arm under her arched back, he held her chest to his face, suckling and tonguing her breast making her moan.

He was doing so well; Suzu was surprised, pleasantly so. She could feel herself becoming more aroused and desperately wanted to see what else he was capable of.

"Ichi-go" she gasped as he had found a particularly nice rhythm, making her insides a flutter. "Please" she said "I think we've waited long enough…"

He looked down at her, realizing her face was flushed lightly and her breathing more rapid, much like his own heart. "Alright" he agreed and laid her back down so he could prepare himself. He situated himself over her and undid the binds on his hakamas enough he could be freed. Staring intently into her eyes that never wavered he took a breath and eased himself into her passage, a plethora of new sensations coursed through him.

He stilled and grew accustomed to the strange heat that engulfed him and then pulling back, strove back in and could feel a jolt of something within. Doing it once more, he groaned closing his eyes and continued at a medium pace; Suzu meanwhile had shut her eyes when he began and was gripping his back, enthralled.

As he went on, he glanced at Suzu with her mouth agape and bent his head to kiss her, enjoying the new feelings that came with it. This went on for a while with him kissing her while he thrust a bit faster until she felt him tense suddenly, a wave of pleasure crashing over the boy as he groaned euphoric. He slumped, resting against her and Suzu softened, kissing his shoulder. Though she was disappointed she hadn't come, he had tried his hardest and lasted longer than the other boy.

He lifted up, still panting. "Are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded, smiling. Sitting up he separated himself from the girl and moved off the mattress. He went to the wall opposite the bed and much like his red haired companion, slouched to the floor and closed his eyes, going to sleep. She watched him and smirked, turning to see the other boy was much the same already passed out.

She sighed and lay back, staring at the ceiling and trying futilely to ignore the throbbing in between her legs. Still, she hoped that she had helped the two and that Szyael would leave them be but only time would tell she supposed. Flipping to her side, she curled up and squeezed her thighs together to quell the ache. Maybe she could find Grimmjow later and fix it but for now she closed her eyes and let exhaustion claim her.

Today had been a long day.


End file.
